


Through sickness and health

by Eversincefiveboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (i mean its some tour), (i think), (theyre not married i know the title implies but yeah), Comfort, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Sick Louis, Tour, Tour Bus, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eversincefiveboys/pseuds/Eversincefiveboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets sick on tour and Harry (and the other boys) take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through sickness and health

**Author's Note:**

> This was sent in as a prompt on my tumblr (eversincefiveboys.tumblr.com). This was the full prompt: "Louis catches colds a lot on tour and when he's sick he always has high fevers terrible headaches and bad coughs but barely eats anything so never puke and the boys have to take care of him and lots of fluff"  
> I don't know if it's completely what the anon wanted, but I tried :D

It's one of the nights where the boys aren't staying in a hotel but just in the bus. Louis prefers staying in the bus anyway, but this night everyone is in the bus. He's just gone to bed a few hours ago, cuddle up against Harry. He wakes up because he has to cough. He coughs quietly, but then it gets louder and he has to sit up. He tries to unwrap himself quietly from Harry but he's too tangled up to not wake him.  
"Lou?"

Harry asks softly in the dark, but Louis can't reply because that annoying cough keeps continuing. It's getting louder and louder and Louis can't breathe. Harry notices soon enough and sits up and then pulls his boyfriend up.

"Shit, Lou," he swears. He claps Louis on his back a bit helplessly and tells him to try to breathe. Eventually Louis manages to stop coughing and breathe normally. Harry wraps his arm around him and kisses his temple.

"You okay, love?" He asks and Louis nods.

"Yeah," he says. He doesn't feel okay though, he feels terrible. Apart from the cough attack he just had, he feels too hot and like there's someone playing the drums in his head. He doesn't want to worry Harry, or any of the others, however, so he doesn't say anything.  
Harry kisses him again and Louis expects him to lie down, but he slides out of the bed.

"Where're you going?" He asks but Harry returns before Louis finishes his sentence. He's carrying a water bottle and hands it to Louis.

"Thought you might want this," he says with a grin and slides back under the covers.

"You know me too well," Louis says and drinks from the bottle gratefully. Harry wraps his arm around Louis and even though Louis likes it, it feels too warm. He knows these are signs of fever and he'd better tell Harry now.

"Haz," he says, softly pulling Harry's arm from him and the covers off of him. "I think I don't feel that well."

"Shit, you feeling feverish?" Harry asks because he recognises the way Louis pushes the covers away. Louis nods and Harry places his hand in Louis' neck.

"Jeez, you're hot," he exclaims.

"Guys, _please_ , we're all on this bus. Please try to not do this while we're all awake by Louis' coughing," Niall suddenly says from the bunk above Louis' and Harry's. Zayn and Liam start laughing from the opposite bunks. Harry rolls his eyes in the dark and Louis smiles a little smile.

"We weren't," Harry says. "I meant that Louis has a fever, obviously."

"Obviously," Zayn repeats.

"Duh," Niall and Liam reply in unison, but Harry knows they're all mocking Louis and him. A second later, Niall jumps out of his bunk, turns on some lights, and sits down on Louis' and Harry's bed. While Zayn climbs out of his, Liam is already on his way to the small medicine box they keep in the bus. Half a minute later, the five boys are gathered on the sick boy's bed. Liam hands Harry the thermometer and Harry measures Louis' temperature.

"Thirty nine point five, Lou. This isn't good." Liam hands Louis a pill.

"Take that one, it's supposed to bring your temperature down."

"Thanks," Louis says and swallows the pill.

"Are you alright, Louis? Do you want us to cancel the show tomorrow?" Zayn asks. Everyone knows they're not allowed to cancel shows and if one of them is too sick to perform they'll perform with four. But Zayn asks anyway, because he cares and he would - if needed - fight to cancel a show. And Louis knows that the others boys would too and maybe it's because he's sick but he suddenly feels how much he loves these boys and that they are the best friends he could wish for.

"It's fine, let's see how I am tomorrow, alright? I'll just drug myself right before the show, I can manage," Louis smiles.

"If you're sure," Liam agrees and Louis reassures them that he is.  
  
***  
  
Louis wakes up left alone in the bunk. That's the first thing he notices. The second thing he notices is that it is light - which means he slept the rest of the night. The third thing is that the bus has stopped driving. And the last thing he notices is that he feels even worse than before. He feels like utter crap. He knows his fever is still very high and he has a huge headache. The coughing hasn't gone away overnight either, because he starts as soon as he wakes up. He drinks from the water bottle that is still lying in the bunk. He wants to move and get out of the bus and find the others, but he feels too weak and he's scared that if he stands up he might puke. And he hates puking. He's terrified of it. So, he decides to stay in bed and wait for the others to return.  
It doesn't take long before he hears the door of the bus open and someone coming to his bunk.

"Hey, love, you're awake," Harry says and sits down on the side. He bends down and kisses Louis' temple. Louis nods at him and rests his head against Harry's shoulder.

"How're you feeling?"

"Worse," Louis says and he notices that his voice is hoarse  from the coughing. Right after that he starts coughing again. He rolls his eyes at Harry.

"I hate this," he says and Harry pulls him into a hug.

"It's okay, we'll make you better. I called the doctor and he'll be here in half an hour."  
Louis smiles at him again and Harry kisses him.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Louis says when they pull apart. "Maybe it's contagious."

"It might be," Harry says but shrugs. "But I doubt it and I don't really care. I wanna kiss you anyway, and to stop me you need more than a cold."  
Louis laughs, which leads to coughing again.

"No more jokes, Styles, or I might die," Louis says seriously and Harry grins. He pulls Louis into another kiss and Louis thinks that maybe he could just get better by Harry's kisses. It's possible, isn't it? It has to be possible. Louis loses track of his thoughts soon as he gets caught up in the kiss.

"Guys, _please_ , I thought Louis was sick." Both boys jump at the sudden words, but when they notice it's Niall they smile at each other and continue kissing, just a little bit more exaggerated to annoy Niall.  
Niall starts laughing and Harry and Louis pull apart, grinning at him.

"You do know it might be contagious, don't you?" Liam says as he joins the boys at the bunk with a fond smile.

"I don't care," Harry shrugs.

"True love," Zayn comments as he sets down a bag on the bunk. "Through snot, coughs and puke."  
The five boys laugh and Louis starts coughing again. Harry hands him the water bottle.

"Thanks," Louis says when he's breathing again.

"We brought you some breakfast, sick boy, might cheer you up!" Zayn says and tosses the bag to Louis. Louis opens the bag and looks at it as if there’s a million big fat black spiders crawling in it.

"What's wrong?" Liam asks.

"I can't eat," Louis says and hands Zayn the bag.

"This again?" Niall asks softly. "Louis, you know you have to eat, you won't get better if you don't."

"I will. I'll get sicker if I eat. I might puke," he says and doesn't accept the bag when Niall tries to hand it back to him.

"Love, you're not going to puke. You have to eat something, at least some fruit." Harry kisses Louis' temple.

"I can't Haz, I'll puke and I _hate_ puking."

"We'll wait until the doctor's here and then you'll eat something, alright?"

"Haz..." Louis starts pleadingly but Harry puts a finger on Louis' lips.

"No. We're supposed to take care of you and you need to eat. We'll go into the hotel, make sure you are close to a bathroom for if you do need to puke, but you won't, okay?" Harry says and hugs Louis closely. Louis knows there's no point in fighting so he nods, moves so that he sits more comfortably and waits for the doctor.  
  
***

"C'mon, let's take a walk before we go to the hotel. You need some fresh air," Harry says. Louis nods and climbs out the bunk. Harry holds him steady while he takes of his shirt, but then he notices he can't do it, he's too tired and Harry helps him change clothes.  
The two boys walk through the still empty streets of the city they are in. Louis does feel like the fresh air is making him better, but not good enough to be able to perform tonight.

"I really want to hold your hand," Harry pouts and looks around the street carefully. There's literally no-one there, so he takes the chance and waves his fingers through Louis'.  
Louis smiles at Harry and squeezes his hand softly. They walk in silence like that for a while, until they're close to the hotel.

"Okay, Lou, I know what the doctor said and I agree with him, alright? I don't want you doing the show tonight."

"I know, Haz," Louis sighed, remembering how the doctor pointed out Louis needed rest and a show would not be a good medicine right now. "But you cannot decide for me."

"I know that," Harry says, brushing his thumb over Louis' hand. "But I want you to be better, okay? I wanna take care of you. And if you don't want to be alone, I'll skip the show too."

"What?" Louis exclaims. "You're crazy, you. And you know they won't let you anyways."

"If I want to, I'll find a way, really," Harry smirks and Louis shakes his head.

"Would you really do that?"

"I love our fans but you and your health are number one priority," Harry says and Louis smiles at him fondly.

"I love you, crazy one," he says.

"That's good, otherwise it'd be kinda pointless putting you first," Harry grins and Louis laughs. Of course he starts coughing again and Harry hands him a water bottle he has apparently been carrying around.  
  
***  
It is a few hours before they have to leave for the venue and Louis still isn't feeling any better. He has taken the medicine the doctor prescribed him, but it isn't helping much. He knows he needs to rest, most of all, but he really doesn't want to skip out of the show. He can't do that. There is a knock on the hotel door and Louis sits up under the covers of the bed he has been lying in. Harry enters the room carrying a tray.

"Here, Lou. I brought you some soup. I know you don't want to eat because you're scared of throwing up and stuff, but you need to. I'll eat with you and I'll stay so that if you really do need to puke I'll be there with you. But, I don't believe you will throw up." Harry sits down next to Louis on the bed and puts the tray with two soup bowls and some bread on his lap.

"Haz," Louis sighs. "That's really sweet of you but I think I'd rather just sleep." Harry sighs and smiles sadly.

"Do you wanna do the show or not?" He asks. Louis nods and then decides to give in. It'd be okay, he'd have Harry here if something bad happened.

"Alright, gimme some soup," he says, nudging Harry's shoulder with his. Harry smiles at him and presses a kiss on his temple.

"There's my man," he says fondly and hands Louis a spoon. They eat the soup together in silence and suddenly Louis notices how hungry he really is. He takes a slice of bread from the tray and eats it happily.

"See, I said you'd feel better," Harry smiles fondly and proudly and kisses the top of Louis' head.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe if I sleep now until we have to leave and then take some more medicine, I can do the show," Louis replies and Harry nods, even though Louis knows Harry doesn't fully agree with it.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Go to sleep now, alright?" Harry puts the tray away and lies down next to Louis in the bed. Louis cuddles up to Harry, who wraps his arms around the smaller boy and nuzzles his nose in Louis' neck.

"Thanks for taking care of me like this, Harry," Louis whispers.

"Always, love." Harry presses a kiss to the back of Louis neck.  
  
***  
  
Louis runs on stage with Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam by his side. He sings the parts he is supposed to sing and waves at the crowd. He doesn't feel much better, but enough to do the show. He doesn't want to let the fans down and he also doesn't want to be alone while the others are doing a show.  
Liam is saying hello to the crowd when he wraps an arm around Louis' shoulder.

"We've got some sad news, this guy here is a bit ill. But he came out here for you guys anyway, so let's give him some big cheers!" Liam says in the microphone and flashes a smile at Louis. Louis smiles back and he realises how blessed he is with friends like this. The show goes on and after a few songs Louis feels very, very tired. He knows he's supposed to go up to the second stage during this song but all he wants to do is sit down. He doesn't mind the singing much, but the moving about is just so tiring. He also feels his headache coming back, maybe he should've taken some more medicine. While he wonders if he can quickly go backstage to get some more pills, during the next speech, Harry walks over to him. Zayn is singing his part, so Harry's got a moment to talk to Louis.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his mouth against Louis' ear.

"Yeah, just tired. Do you think it's okay if I just sit over here for a bit? Or am I screwing up the whole show?" Louis whispers back, subconsciously holding onto Harry's arm.

"No, stay here. And if you're not okay you can go backstage, alright?"

"Okay," Louis nods and sits down on one of the stage props.  
Harry goes over to the other boys, and the next song starts.  
The boys all look at Louis regularly, as if to check if he is still there.  
Louis sings his part from the prop he is sitting on and he knows it doesn't sound as good as it normally does. The fans support him though, they sing with him as loud as they can and Louis appreciates it a lot.  
The show goes on and Louis tries to stand up a few times but he feels super dizzy when he does. Harry is next to him and forces him to sit down.

"You're not running around, or you'll faint and I cannot have that. You have to take care of yourself, Lou." Harry stays with him for a song and then Niall takes his place. This goes on until each of the boys have sat next to him and Louis is so thankful that he doesn't have to sit here alone the whole time.  
Louis has to talk to the crowd for a bit and when he is nearly done he starts coughing like crazy. Harry is near him in no-time with a bottle of water. He wraps his arm around Louis and Louis doesn't really care that the whole world can watch. He feels way too good with Harry's protective arm around him like this. He drinks a bit from the water and when his cough is gone he thanks Harry and turns back to the crowd.

"Sorry about that," he laughs. "As you probably noticed I'm still quite ill. I hope you guys still enjoyed the show, though. And here's one of our last songs!"  
The intro of the second-to-last song start playing and then Louis notices that Harry still has his arm around Louis. Louis smiles at Harry and Harry smiles back at him.  
When the show comes to an end, Louis has never been more grateful. He is more tired than ever and can nearly not stand on his feet anymore. When they arrive backstage he reaches for Harry an collapses.  
He hasn't fainted but it looks like all energy has suddenly been drained from him.

"This wasn't such a good idea, I fear," Liam says, referring to Louis doing the show.

"I managed, though," Louis says, head pressed against Harry's chest. Harry lifts Louis up and starts carrying him.

"Next show is in two days, if you aren't better by then, you're not doing it, okay?" He says fiercely and Louis nods. He knows Harry is right, he shouldn't do this again.  
Harry carries him to the bus and puts Louis down in his bunk. He helps him undress and Niall brings him something to eat.

"Thanks man," Louis smiles and even though he is scared he might throw up, he eats all of it because he knows he needs it. All boys join him and Harry at their bunk and eat something together, talking about the show. Louis realises how much he loves his best friends and how much they lift his spirit. He hates being sick, but now his mind is taken off of the subject because his friends are talking about something else. He leans against Harry and while he is normally the loudest, he doesn't say a word except coughing a few times. He likes listening to Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam and falling asleep to their voices. He loves how they don't stop asking him if he's okay, and offer him loads of things to make him feel better. He feels like shit, because being sick is never fun, but he knows that he'll get better soon with the help from his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Reviews/feedback is very much appreciated :D 
> 
> My tumblr: eversincefiveboys.tumblr.com


End file.
